


[司千]完美搭档3.0

by Dragon_li



Category: dr.stone, 石纪元
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, M/M, 司千, 石纪元 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 感谢阅读！
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	[司千]完美搭档3.0

狮子王司的动作停顿在那里，很久之后，他缓慢地移开了。  
这种感觉很奇怪，他想。  
明明更过分的事情也不是没有做过，但就是在这个安静的夜里，一个悄悄的吻，猝不及防地让他心底某些坚硬的地方被触动了。  
他看着熟睡的石神千空，黑夜里那双狭长的眼睛，在某一时刻竟微微发着亮光。

——

石神千空是被浑身的酸疼难受醒的。  
昨日超负荷的运动显然给他的身体带来了不小的负担，他从床铺上起来时甚至一个没站稳趔趄坐了下来。  
他表情发懵，凌乱的头发衬得他难得有些可爱，但随后石神千空反应过来，不爽地眯着眼睛’嘁’了一声。  
这种对自己身体过于孱弱而不爽的情绪，在看到狮子王司轻松地背着几座石像回来后上升到极点。  
千空并未发泄自己的情绪，他眼光扫过那几座面目狰狞的石像，眉毛挑起。  
“怎么？狮子王司，这就是你需要的……年轻人吗？”他刻意在’年轻人’上加重了语气，以此令狮子王司能轻易得知晓他在嘲讽自己。  
狮子王司并没有生气，他表情温和，“他们虽然面容成熟，但确实是一群年轻人，并且身体强壮，是适合建立社会初期需要的人才。”  
“啊，所以他们就是工具人来着。”  
“千空你这么认为，嗯，倒也没有错。”  
“啧。”  
石神千空早就看出了狮子王司满口仁义道德下的虚伪，但他没有想到对方会承认的这么爽快，狮子王司倒也没把他当外人看。  
“我今早去采集了一些硝酸，用千空你留下的材料做出了一些复活液，余量恰好能将这几个人复活。”  
“有了他们，我们做起事来也会更加方便呢。”  
石神千空不再吭声，他抬了抬眼皮，有些意兴阑珊地回到屋子里。  
反正在狮子王司的控制下他什么也不能干，干脆继续睡觉好了。

“千空，你要休息吗？”狮子王司问他。  
他看起来非常关心千空的身体，“昨天太累了吗？”  
这话说出来仿佛在嘲笑千空，起码千空自己是这么认为的。他不满地“啧”了一声，侧过那张精致的脸冷漠道：“对啊，我要休息，因为我的体力很弱啊。”  
狮子王司看着他眨了眨眼，“千空，嗯，你是在向我发脾气吗？”  
“没有，烦死了，我就是要休息。”  
石神千空冷漠地回了屋子。

实际上石神千空有点饿。  
这主要体现在他’咕咕’叫的肚子上。  
但好在刚刚他逞强的时候肚子没有发出这种让他丢脸的声音。  
他瘫在床上，总觉得很无聊。  
受狮子王司的限制，他什么也不能干，这让他整个人大受打击。  
又饿又无聊。  
他在床铺上翻了个身子，静静躺了一会儿，不远处便响起了一群人兴奋的叫声。  
然后是挨打的求饶声。  
石神千空勾了勾唇角，显然被复活的那群肌肉男并不服狮子王司的管教，如果能打败狮子王司的话，那么他就可以找大树他……  
这样想着，门帘被人掀起。  
石神千空半起身扭头看向门口，一个高大的身影几乎将千空整个人笼罩在他的影子之下。  
他不爽地眯起眼睛。  
[这么快吗？这家伙居然强到可以将那群肌肉男秒杀。]

被人腹诽的狮子王司并没有在意千空在想什么，他手里拿着用叶子包着刚烤好的肉，半蹲着身子递到千空身边，语气温柔，“千空你饿了吗？嗯，这是我刚做好的烤肉，要一起吃吗？”  
“……”石神千空沉默地看着他手里拿的肉。  
肉香味飘进他的鼻腔里，他的口腔内开始分泌口水。  
“我刚才听到你肚子叫的声音了。”狮子王司忽然说，然后他轻轻笑了一声，“很可爱。”  
……听到？  
石神千空有些吃惊，“你这家伙，怎么会听到……”  
“用耳朵。”狮子王司伸出手指指了指自己的耳朵，“这里。”  
“废话，我当然知道是用耳朵！我的意思是这么远你是怎么听得到的！”  
狮子王司恍然大悟，“啊，是这个意思吗？嗯，我的耳朵要比常人灵敏一些。”  
“刚才和那些人切磋的时候，我也有听到千空你的笑声呢。”

“……”石神千空沉默了一会儿，他决定忽略这个话题。  
虽然狮子王司现在对他意外的不错，可他受人篱下，这种事情不能发生第二次了。  
不能让狮子王司知道他在幸灾乐祸。  
但是，岂可修，他也没想到这家伙的听力这么变态。

好在狮子王司并没有在意这件事情。  
又或者说他过于纵容千空的放肆。  
总之，他坐在了千空的床边，将烤肉分给了对方一半。  
“快吃吧。”他语气格外的温柔。  
这种态度总让千空觉得对方在这块肉上做了什么手脚，但他实在太饿了，便低头默默啃着手里的烤肉。

千空吃的满嘴是油，他的家教里并没有食不言寝不语这一条，于是他边吃边说道：“你把那群人怎么样了？”  
狮子王司优雅地吃着，听到千空的问话，他停顿了一下，将嘴里的肉咽下去后，才说：“我把他们捆在了一起，让他们在户外吹吹风。”  
“他们实在不算很听话。”他有些困扰地皱起眉头，“我只能这样做了。”  
啧，这家伙果然是百分之一百亿的恶魔啊。

好在这会儿还是白天，野兽出没的概率很小，那群人应该不会出什么事。  
千空不再说话，狮子王司先他一步解决了食物，他有刻意放慢速度，让自己多在千空身边待一会儿。  
狮子王司扭头看向还在吃的千空，他因为过于贪食腮帮子鼓鼓的，像仓鼠一样，很可爱。  
千空被狮子王司注视着，吃的有些不自在，他嘴里还嚼着烤肉，口齿不清道：“还有什么事吗？”  
“我想做一些肥皂。”司说，“在预防疾病方面上，我需要你的帮助，千空。”  
“切，那种东西只是最简单的做法。”石神千空用手擦了擦嘴巴，正想把手上的油擦到衣服上时，司拉住他的手，用不知从哪来的湿润的布巾帮他擦干净手指，甚至指尖的缝隙也被擦得干干净净。  
千空不自在地抽回手，继续说他擅长的领域，面容自信：“我说啊，如果想要预防疾病，肥皂这种东西是最没用的。”  
“如果真的要将医学往几百年、或者几百万年后走的话，不如做万能的抗生素来的方便。你不这样认为吗？狮子王司。”

狮子王司静静注视着千空，他眼里含着笑意，看着石神千空眉飞色舞地说着抗生素所需要的材料元素，甚至野心勃勃地表示抗生素一旦做出来，人类的纪元将会坐上火箭一样往前拼命地赶。  
模样非常可爱，也很可口。  
狮子王司并没有因石神千空的话生气，实际上，他觉得某些方面确实需要千空的帮助。  
抗生素的作用很大程度上可以让他更方便控制这些人。  
于是他笑了笑，说：“说得很好，千空。”  
“那么具体的就交给你了，需要什么尽管开口，我会帮助你的。”  
“不过，现在，嗯，一起去捡贝壳吧。”  
“……哈？”

——

石神千空跟在狮子王司旁边，不明白自己为什么就这样轻易地跟着狮子王司出来了。  
这个家伙很危险啊，那晚的事情你难道忘了吗？!  
他心底的声音冲他发出警告。  
但石神千空还是出来了，因为很无聊。  
比起危险，他觉得无聊会让他更加绝望。  
石神千空不喜欢原地等待，他更喜欢将命运掌握在自己手里。  
那怕危险也会随之而来。

好在狮子王司并没有做出什么出格的事。  
他们一起漫步在沙滩上，沙子进入鞋里让石神千空很不舒服。  
他弯腰捡着贝壳，将贝壳扔进狮子王司拿着的篮筐里，那里已经积累了很多贝壳了。  
千空默默计算了一下贝壳的重量以及贝壳的配比，制止了狮子王司继续捡贝壳的动作。  
见狮子王司乖乖停下动作，安静地看着他，他心底有些怪异，但还是开口：“材料够了，目前的碳酸钙可以做出好几个肥皂了。”  
“下一步，捡海藻。”石神千空说，“就是碳酸钠，我之前告诉过你吧？”  
“嗯，我知道。”狮子王司说。  
他和石神千空走到海边，狮子王司将装满贝壳的篮筐放在千空的脚边。  
他侧头，俊美的脸带着淡淡的笑意，“收集海藻，对吧？”  
“嗯。”千空说。  
狮子王司点头，他伸出骨节分明的手，将羽领解开，递给千空。  
千空沉默了一下，接过了他的羽领。  
然后千空便看见对方将手放在了腰带上，似乎要解开衣服。  
他顿时有些慌乱起来，不可厚非地想起那天那晚对方发生的事情，神经高度紧张，“喂，你脱衣服干嘛？”  
狮子王司的动作一顿，而后他自顾自地解开腰带，衣物褪去后，矫健的身体带着肉眼可见的力量，他赤|裸地面对着千空。  
司将衣物递给了千空，千空躲闪的目光让他觉得很有趣。  
他很自然地回答：“抓海藻会把衣服弄湿，所以我脱掉了衣服。嗯，千空，有什么不对吗？”  
“……没有。”  
这个回答太过于理所当然，石神千空也无法反驳。  
千空只能接过司的衣服，巨大的羽领几乎将他的整个脸都埋了进去。  
他眼神躲闪地看着狮子王司，目光不可避免地扫过了对方庞大的某物，他只觉得一股燥热冲上头脑，脸和耳根通红。  
千空抱紧了衣服，将脸默默埋进羽领，企图掩盖自己丢人的反应。  
狮子王司轻笑了一声，他当然没有错过千空害羞的表情，实际上他有些意外。  
因为从某方面来说，石神千空是个十足的厚脸皮。  
因此，对方害羞的表情也让人觉得新奇。  
丝毫没有反思对方如此害臊是因自己造成的狮子王司如是想道。  
狮子王司滚动喉咙，眼眸变深，随即他眯着眼睛笑了笑。  
“那么，我去抓海藻了。”

狮子王司抓完海藻，穿好衣服的时候，天空已经染上了熏红。  
经过了几千年不被人类科技所玷污的地球，天空再一次恢复了它应有的颜色，这样绝美的大自然风光是三千七百年前的地球所不能看见的。  
狮子王司湿漉漉的长发黏在脸颊旁边，他俊美妖异，活脱脱像勾引水手跳船的海妖。  
然而理科生石神千空无视了这副香艳的画面。  
在他的思维世界里，制造科学要比看一场活春宫更让他兴奋。

他们回到住处的时候，被绑成一团的几个壮汉正哭哭啼啼地求着狮子王司放了他们。  
这群壮汉本来就很丑陋，被揍得鼻青脸肿后哭哭啼啼的样子实在过于反差，让石神千空忍不住嗤笑起来。  
无视这群壮汉对他的怒视，石神千空道：“放了这群家伙吧，天黑之后，他们很可能死的，被野兽当场分尸也不是不可能的事情。”  
“嗯，我知道的。”狮子王司回答。  
他注视着千空回到屋子里，将束缚这群壮汉的绳子解开。  
而后他将材料扔到这些人面前，耐心地向他们解释肥皂制造的原理，“大家听懂了吗？”  
“听、听懂了！”  
“那么，现在开始吧。”司说。  
“现、现在吗？老大，可是已经天黑了，我们——”  
“够了。”狮子王司平静地看着他们，他语气非常轻缓，但说出的话却让这群人面色苍白。  
“我复活你们，不是出于好心，如果你们没有给我应有的价值，那么……”他勾起嘴角，“你们懂我的意思吗？”  
“是、是的老大！我们马上就去做！”  
这群人面色慌张地回答他。  
司的表情一缓，他笑了笑，“谢谢大家。那么，明天我想要看到成品，没有异议吧？”  
“没有！”  
“请您尽管放心！”  
“很好。”司点头。

“老大，我、我们晚上住在哪里？”其中一个壮汉问他。  
狮子王司顿住，他有些苦恼地想了想对方的问题，半晌，他微笑着说，“虽然这样不好，但今天晚上，麻烦大家在外面过一夜吧。”  
“可、可是，刚刚那个瘦弱的小子进了屋子，我们是不是也可以——”  
“他是他，你是你。”司温柔地说：“难道你没有摆正自己的地位吗？”  
“千空是我的朋友，你们是我的手下，就是这么简单，知道吗？”  
他顿了顿，看向千空所在的房屋，说：“所以不要忘了自己的身份，大家知道了吗？”  
“是、是的。”被说的面色惨白的男人老实回答。  
司满意地笑了笑，他语气缓和下来，“不过大家也不要着急，嗯，明天你们一起做个新屋子就可以了。”  
“到时候，大家就有地方休息了呢。”  
“我们知道了……”

狮子王司没有再和他们继续交谈，他将每个人分好工，自己便进了屋子里。  
房屋内没有灯光，因此有些黑暗，但极佳的动态视力让司轻易地看到千空正晃着草鞋，将里面的沙子晃在地上。  
司甚至看到千空的脚趾不知道何时被剐蹭，留下了细小的伤口。  
这让他微微皱眉。  
石神千空注意到他的到来，他随意地坐在床边，问：“怎么？你把那群人安排好了？”  
“嗯。”司回答，接着他坐在千空的身边，不等对方反应便抓住对方的脚腕，放在了自己的膝盖上。  
司拿着湿润的布巾帮他擦掉脚趾上的沙子，问：“什么时候受伤了？”  
“什么？”千空错愕地问。  
“脚趾。”司说，“已经流血了，你没有注意到吗？”  
“流血？”千空看向自己的脚，那里正被司细心地擦着，他有些不自在地蜷缩脚趾。  
因为房屋过于黑暗，千空并没有注意到自己的脚受伤了，在司的擦拭下他才发觉自己的脚趾微微发疼。  
千空莫名对这个男人感到心累。  
武力那么强，听力这么好，还有极佳的视力，难怪对方不想发展科学，在这样的世界里他足以称王，没有科学的介入他甚至可以称霸世界也说不定。

“我没有看到。”千空不在意地说，“可能不小心碰到了吧。”  
“受伤是件很不好的事情。”狮子王司说，“这里没有药物，加上千空你的身体不好，如果发起烧我根本没有办法帮助你。”  
仿佛想到了千空生病的画面，狮子王司抓着千空的脚腕微微用力，直到对方因吃痛发出闷哼声才下意识地松开。  
“对不起。”狮子王司抱歉地看着他。  
他敛眸，眉头皱着，轻声道：“我不喜欢有人生病。”  
“我的妹妹生病后，发生了很多不好的事情，那个时候我很无能为力。”说到这，他顿了一下，不想再继续说他的妹妹未来。  
他看向千空，“所以，答应我，要好好对待自己的身体。可以吗？千空。”  
“嘁——”千空有些心烦意乱，对方刚才难过的表情让他不知该怎么回答，他握紧拳头，侧过脸不去看司，只是低声道：“我知道了。”  
司温柔地笑了笑。  
和刚刚对峙那群人的表情不同，此刻他的笑容是真实的，也让千空看起来更加心烦意乱。  
他不喜欢这样的狮子王司。  
对方这样做很卑鄙，千空想。  
石神千空是一个很容易心软的人，而司似乎已经发现了这一点。

“就是因为现在过于不发达，所以连黑夜也成了能杀死人的存在。”  
和狮子王司这样并排躺着，千空总结说，“所以啊，要不要做个能在黑夜里照明一切的存在啊？”  
千空总把请求掩饰为征求意见，这可能会让他的自尊心受到保护。  
司侧过身子，头枕在弓起的手上，“所以千空，你要做蜡烛吗？”  
“蜡烛？”石神千空撇了撇嘴，不禁翻了个白眼，紧接着他意识到狮子王司能轻易看到他脸上的表情，他表情顿时僵硬，顺着想法继续说，“你也太小瞧我了吧。”  
“蜡烛那种东西随手就能做出来。”千空漫不经心道。  
他眼光闪着亮光，让狮子王司看得心里发痒，“铁器时代，人类近代工业的基石。能够做出的改变黑夜的存在，照亮黑夜科学的明灯。”  
“我要做的，是电灯啊！”

……

“所以？”石神千空干瞪着眼。  
“所以？”司笑眯眯地看着石神千空，歪了歪脑袋。  
石神千空不禁有些暴躁，他皱着眉头，“你到底让不让我做电灯啊！”  
“直呼‘你’会让人觉得很不礼貌哦，千空。”狮子王司说。  
他看着千空，神情慵懒，带着几分调笑，“所以，请求我的时候，要不要先带上我的名字？”  
……婆婆妈妈的烦死了。  
石神千空咬着口腔里的软肉，不着痕迹地发泄了一回情绪。  
“狮子王司，你让不让我做电灯？那玩意儿真的超级有用的哦！”千空的语气甚至带上了几分推销。  
司眉间带着笑意，嘴里却道：“不可以。”  
“啊？为什么？”石神千空沉下脸色。  
狮子王司叹了口气，眼里却带着笑意，“狮子王司。这样的称呼，非常让人感到陌生呢。我难道不是你的朋友吗？千空？”  
……得寸进尺的家伙。  
不过对方调侃的语气显然是有商量的余地，一向厚脸皮的石神千空并没有放弃，他对科学的坚持向来用心。  
“……司。”他有些缓慢地开口，表情有些别扭：“可以让我做电灯吗？”  
“当然可以，千空。”狮子王司回答。  
他笑着，语气带着宠溺，“你提的要求，我都会同意的。”  
“真的吗？！那发明火药——”  
“这个不行。”  
“嘁。”

“不过，做电灯的话。嗯，我要有报酬的。”司说。  
千空莫名其妙：“什么报酬？拜托，我做电灯可是超级有用的啊！帮助人类跨越几百万年——”  
“那些我并不在意。”司笑眯眯道：“即使没有电灯，对我来说也无所谓。”  
“……”千空哑口无言。  
“什么报酬？”他问。  
司舔了舔嘴唇，语气带着几分轻薄，“帮我自|慰。”  
“……？”  
“今天中午吃的是鹿肉，我现在浑身很热，千空。”司悄悄覆上千空的身体。  
他握着千空的手，指引对方摸向自己小腹，衣物下勃起的阴茎顶部甚至滴着粘腻的液体。  
千空的脸骤然红的像是猴屁股一样。  
他的指尖颤抖，手挣扎着想要拜托司的控制，但这无济于事。  
他颤抖着手握住了司勃起的阴茎。  
很粗，很大，还很粘腻。  
那玩意儿甚至在他手心里不受控制地跳了几下。  
司俯下身子，蹭了蹭千空的鼻尖。  
他喑哑着声音，语气轻柔。  
“帮我，千空。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
